Talk:Mixed Deletor, Chaos/@comment-7649878-20150506235638
WARNING: Long post, but good information can be found if attention is paid. As a self-proclaimed expert with Deletors, let me break down this card as I see it right now. First, the effect as a whole, taking into account the cost. This card Deletes the Vanguard, and it locks two units. The Auto Ability is the thing that sets this apart from how other Deletor bosses work, as it has the restricive on-Ride timing. This contrasts with the two recommended Deletor bosses, Oksizz and Zaele, as they can be used as an ACT. While Zaele is on Legion, and so only once per copy, it triggers whenever you want it, and timing with Delete is everything. As such, this cards greatest weakness is undoubtedly the lack of freedom of usage. The second weakness is much smaller, and it's the lack of significant power-gain post usage. Zaele and Oksizz both hit for 21k+ post usage of skill while this card hits a maximum of 20k without triggers or other effects. This isn't a tremendous issue during the turn you Delete, but the issue lies within the lack of high power that Zaele brings to the table. Oksizz, however, suffers from this very problem. Since Zaele tends to be the preferred option in most situations, that means that in upcoming builds for Deletors, this card will be competing with Oksizz for deck space, at least in my opinion. As such, let us look at the pro’s of Chaos to Oksizz. Oksizz has a heftier Counterblast cost (3) compared to Chaos, and moves a Rear-Guard to the Soul from RC. In exchange, Oksizz gets to Delete the opponent, and recieves 10k Power. He also disables the opponent’s ability to Ride atop a Deleted Vanguard, but in the era of Striding this frankly matters quite little. Chaos is more efficient in terms of Counterblast usage at two, but comes with a cost of two cards from your hand. On paper, this seems as though it may not be worth it for such a drop in card advantage, but Chaos comes with the added bonus of Locking two Rear-Guards instead of receiving a Power +10000. Under good circumstances, this means that you will be Locking two front row Units and, as such, you can essentially consider the cards you discarded, regardless of their Shield value, were used effectively to block the two attacks those columns would have produced. At a glance, this makes Oksizz seem the offensive, while Chaos is much more defensive. There is, however, this issue of Chaos that needs to be expanded upon. As mentioned, the greatest weakness of the card is its Skill timing. If Chaos is ridden as the first Grade 3 of the game, you may not have many cards in your hand to pay for the Cost while still being able to set up the three columns of attacks that you want to send at your opponent when Deleted. In conclusion, Chaos is an extremely potent weapon for Deletor’s arsenal, and is good competition for other Grade 3 space in the deck. It all comes down to player preference in the end. Hopefully I helped somebody make a decision about this card.